Vampire Knight (Noche Especial 1 Extra)
by Kurenai Lukia
Summary: -Adaptación de la obra de Hino Matsuri- Se preguntaron cual fue el castigo que Edward le impuso a Alec por molestar a Bella? Alguna vez Bella llamo al director "Papi"?/ Esta es la noche especial de Vampire Knight y el extra numero uno, donde esas dos preguntas se responderán con muuucho humor!


**Esta es una adaptación de la obra de Hino Matsuri "Vampire Knight".**

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Twilight ni la historia de Vampire Knight son míos. Twilight es de la autoría de Stepheny Mayer y Vampire Knight es propiedad de Hino Matsuri.**

**Advertencia: en este Fanfic pueden encontrarse con:**

**OOC (Out of Character)**

**Lenguaje maduro**

**Escenas de violencia**

**Muerte**

**...Y no creo que realmente haya algo horrible en realidad. En cristiano: no se sorprendan si en esta adaptación se encuentran con una Bella excesivamente positiva y llena de... Vida, energica y agil, un Jacob demasiado serio, un Carlisle humano demasiado cómico o un Edward bastante... Parecido al Edward de Twilight -el unico personaje que cuadra mas o menos en personalidad-. ****Es una adaptacion, señores.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight**

Special Night 1: Night Class Side.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

-De nuevo hiciste enojar al presidente Cullen. ¿Verdad?- pregunto el joven fornido y de cabello rizado y negro.

_Este es Emmett Mc'Carty._

-Si... Y me golpeo realmente fuerte en la mejilla.- farfullo el de cabello castaño y ojos azules cual niño pequeño, aun con la mejilla lastimada con una tonalidad violácea.

_Y este es Alec Woodland._

-Bueno. Me voy.- le paso de largo y le saludo levantando una mano.

-Nos vemos luego.- respondió en un suspiro de fastidio el muchacho más bajito. Entonces escucho unos pasos detenerse ante el.

-Pero que **IDIOTA** eres. No hay nadie a quien le quede mejor esa palabra que a ti.-

Alec torció los ojos al ver a la joven rubia detenerse ante el en el pasillo. «_**¡QUE TIPA TAN MOLESTA!**_»

-Pero...- Rosalie se acaricio pensativa la barbilla, mirándole -La próxima vez que hagas enojar al señor Edward... Yo misma te golpeare para evitarle la molestia al señor Edward de hacerlo el mismo.-

-¿Eh?- Alec se giro hacia ella, sonriendo cinicamente. -¿Lo harías aun sabiendo que si realmente lo haces te matare?-

Rayos y relámpagos comenzaron a caer alrededor de los dos jóvenes. Si las miradas mataran...

-Estas estorbando el paso.- de pronto el hombro de Rosalie fue empujado ligeramente a un lado, apartándola del medio del pasillo por otro joven vampiro, alto, delgado, de melena rubia y ojos marrones.

-¿Por qué no los dejas ya? No importa que le digas a Woodland... El en este momento no puede hacer nada.-

-Tienes razón.- acepto la rubia. -Es una perdida de tiempo.-

-¡¿Que has dicho?!- les grito el muchacho, que sujetaba en ambas manos dos cubetas llenas de agua y una tercera cubeta llena de agua en la cabeza, pegado contra la pared de uno de los pasillos del dormitorio.

_El señor Edward seguía molesto con el... Y ese era su castigo._

-¡Buenos días!- otro joven rubio pero de ojos verdes apareció con una brillante sonrisa. -¿Ya estas cansado?-

-¡No, no lo estoy!-

-Je je je, Edward hace que las personas hagan cosas interesantes.- rió el rubio recién llegado, mientras el de mirada taciturna mascullaba tener sueño y que las clases pronto comenzarían, así que se iba.

_Y en cuanto al balde sobre la cabeza de Alec... Edward también lo había puesto allí._

-Señor Edward...- suspiro Alec, quedándose solo en el pasillo, cumpliendo su castigo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight/ Special Night 1/ End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¡Extra! ¡Vampiros cubiertos de sangre tienen prohibido entrar a esta pagina!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**»Mi adorable hija...«**_

-¡Beeellaaaaa! ¿Por qué no intentas decirme "papi"?- canturreo ridículamente el director con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro y las mejillas rojas. -Di pa~pi, pa~pi.-

_Hace 9 años atrás._

La pequeña niña le dedico una cara de "¿En serio? ¿El cree que voy a hacerlo?"

_Bella. 6 años._

El director sintió estar en medio de una tormenta de nieve ante la frialdad de su hija adoptiva.

-Primero tienes que convencerla de que eres un humano antes de que siquiera piense en ti como un padre.- apareciendo de manera Random -de la nada- el joven Edward de tan solo 8 años le indico aquello antes de llevar a Bella a su habitación en la casa del director.

Una sola pregunta corrió por la cabeza del director.

_**-¿En que me equivoque?-**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bueno! Creo que eso es todo por hoy, pero vamos a dejar algo claro, si?

1: Los vampiros que hablan con Rosalie y Alec son Jasper y Garret –en ese orden-

2: A pesar de ser un niño, Edward en realidad es mucho mas maduro de lo que creen.

3: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE PRIMER EXTRA DE VAMPIRE KNIGHT! SI LES GUSTO, DEJEN REVIEW!


End file.
